


Ross & Spectr

by butterflycell



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/pseuds/butterflycell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every so often, Mike says something that Harvey doesn't quite understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ross & Spectr

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I found half written in my Google Drive, so I decided to finish it up to start the ball rolling on writing more over the summer. It's just a little fun, fluffy thing, so I hope you enjoy!

When it came to some things – read ' _everything in the history of creation_ ' – Harvey Specter knew what was happening, and if he didn't, he could at least put on a flawless facade that said he did.  
  
When it came to Mike, Harvey found himself at a loss. Before he even got into the strange and often worrying relationship they'd tripped over themselves into, he had to contend with the fact that he'd hired him. He'd actually hired a guy who not only didn't go to Harvard – which was a big enough issue to begin with – but someone who hadn't studied anything since halfway through his second year at college.  
  
It didn't make all that much sense really, but what made even less sense is that he let himself be very tenuously blackmailed into re-hiring him that first day he showed up.  
  
Harvey, being who he was, felt he should've seen this coming from the start. He wasn't dumb enough to deny that Mike was pretty – but not in the way a suburban housewife with more money than sense would hire a sixteen year old pool boy. No, Mike's brain had intoxicated Harvey and him being easy on the eyes was just a very enjoyable bonus.  
  
In a very cliché 'and one thing lead to another', Harvey found himself pressed up against the windows of his condo, hands wound into the kid's hair, a bruising kiss to his mouth an Mike's full weight trapping him there. Harvey couldn't move and he really didn't want to. He'd spent the last six months swaying between genuine affection and blind lust and, right now, his more physical urges were winning thanks to Mike's surprisingly strong hold.  
  
He would, however, vehemently deny that he initiated any form of cuddling when they collapsed into bed a few hours later. The saving grace to the whole situation was that Harvey woke first the next morning, and Mike was sprawled across him like being on Harvey's chest was exactly where he belonged.  
  
It was really just a natural progression from there, a mutual understanding that slowly turned into something more. Of course, as time went on and Mike became even more a part of his life than he had been before, Harvey began to realise that for all Mike's brilliance and compassion, he really was just an idiot.  
  
It started innocently enough, he supposed, but he could pretend he wasn't a bit offended by it. He'd just walked into the bullpen, delivering a new stack of files. He'd walked up to Mike's desk, and when he was still a few strides away, Mike glanced up for a moment then back at his work.  
  
“And then there's _this_ asshole.” He'd muttered, promptly finishing the sentence he was scratching out before capping his pen and looking up. His whole face seemed to relax as he smiled and Harvey had to pause for a moment and wonder whether he'd actually heard Mike correctly or not.  
  
“By the end of the day.” He said finally, fixing Mike with a mildly concerned look and pressing the files down onto his desk. He turned around and beat a hasty retreat and, by the time Mike was handing the files back that evening, he'd long since moved on from his earlier consternation.  
  
Harvey felt a little uncomfortable with the whole situation – but then, he was slowly but surely falling in love, and that meant relinquishing some of his infamous control to Mike in the process. When he struggled in a situation, he didn't feel any less passionately about Mike, it didn't mean he was any less committed – and he was lucky that Mike understood that.  
  
They argued sometimes – ending in either violent fucking or someone storming out for a few hours – but it was never something they couldn't work through. It took Harvey a while to stop trying to close Mike when they argued – coincidentally being one of the issues that came up frequently at the beginning – but they worked on it and Harvey didn't do it so much any more. He would much rather curl around Mike in bed at night than argue him into submission.  
  
Lying with Mike in his arms was Harvey's favourite part of the day. Mike had realised first, of course, and his glee had been merciless for the best part of an hour until Harvey finally rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. Mike followed him into the bedroom, crowing gently as he began shirking his clothes.  
  
“What even _are_ you, Harvey?” Mike nudged him in the side as he passed by him to the en-suite and Harvey did his best not to glare at his back. He peeled himself out of his suit, letting his slight irritation make everything just a little more efficient.  
  
He didn't say anything as he moved around Mike in the bathroom, avoiding the smirk Mike was levelling at him in the mirror as they each brushed their teeth. He spat and shot him a look as he washed his face briefly before heading back into the bedroom.  
  
He was just about to pull back the comforter and climb under the covers when he felt a hand on his arm and turned to find Mike wrapping himself around him. After a long moment, Harvey pulled him a little closer. Mike pressed his mouth to Harvey's jaw, nudging his nose along his cheek.  
  
“Harvey Specter, life ruiner...” Mike murmured against his ear, tugging the lobe with his teeth as Harvey let his eyes slide closed for a moment. He pulled away and tugged at Mike, pulling him until they were cocooned together with Mike sprawled, as usual, across his chest.  
  
The mornings were infinitely more entertaining though. Mike was not a morning person. In fact, he was possibly the furthest thing from a morning person that there was. He was grouchy, childish and it took an hour and two cups of coffee to bring him round to his usual, unstoppable self.  
  
Harvey very much enjoyed that hour before the caffeine set in. It wasn't as much fun during the week, but on a weekend, it was worth every second.  
  
Sometimes he'd wake him with a start, yanking the covers off him or speaking low into his ear. The look of startled fear that flickered across his face – quickly and efficiently replaced by bone deep loathing – was easily worth the morning of silent treatment or slightly sadistic sex that would follow.  
  
Better still were the slow burns, hands roaming over his body, trailing his lips along Mike's collar bones as he groaned and shifted awake in his arms. Mike would curl into him, seeking him out, but the more awake he got, the more restless he got. When he woke fully, he'd push himself away with a growl and roll over – but then Harvey would just lavish attention on his shoulders and spine.  
  
“Ugh, how do you even exist?” Mike grumbled against the pillow, his voice low and rough with sleep. He put up no resistance as Harvey traced his sides with his hands and sucked long, hot kisses to his skin.  
  
Harvey paused for the briefest of moments, tongue pressed to the gentle bumps of Mike’s spine. He chalked it up to Mike being pissy and shrugged it off, smiling slightly instead and nipping at the skin under his mouth. Mike jumped, but before he could shoot a glare over his shoulder, Harvey had both hands on his ass, his mouth dipping lower until Mike was groaning into the pillow as the muscles in his back went taut.  
  
He couldn’t really help himself. Harvey had no choice in the matter when it came to Mike. He was painfully aware of how deep in he was, how head over ass his feelings had toppled him, but complaining about them wouldn’t do him any good.  
  
He felt at home when he heard Mike laughing, when he felt arms wrap around him from behind and a chin drop on his shoulder. Tension and anxiety bled away at the feel of Mike’s fingers in his hair, his breath against his skin. It was a little pathetic really, but Harvey wasn’t one for self-loathing. He just accepted it and relaxed further into Mike’s strange little world.  
  
Of course, that was all until Mike told him to fuck off on three separate occasions in one day. The final straw was when Harvey was looking up at him, mouth pressed to his hipbone and teeth grazing against Mike’s overheated skin.  
  
The day hadn’t been the best as it was. He’d woken up to Mike pushing him out of bed, being told under no uncertain terms to ‘ _get the fuck out_ ’, then proceeded to spend almost the entire day trying to repair damage done to a high profile damage thanks to one Louis Litt. He’d somehow managed to grab lunch with Mike, only to be greeted with a jarring ‘ _fuck you and your fucking face_ ’. He’d gone back out to close Louis’ little problem and got home late into the evening.  
  
He ate the take-out Mike had ordered him, showered as quickly as possible and was feeling much better about everything when this happened.  
  
“Fuck’s sake, just fuck off home already...” Mike muttered, hands flexing in the sheets. Harvey froze as Mike groaned in frustration, hands stilling on Mike’s side and looking up. He frowned, trying to tamp down the surge of frustration threatening to explode in his chest.  
  
Without thinking any further, he let go of Mike as if he’d been burned and pushed himself up and off the bed. He was ridiculously glad that he was still mostly dressed, and made his way out to the kitchen to grab himself a drink.  
  
“Harvey!” Mike yelped, alarmed, but Harvey didn’t quite trust himself to reply just yet. “Harvey, what the hell?”  
  
He appeared in the doorway to the bedroom a few moments later, a pair of boxers hurriedly pulled on and a look of utter confusion on his face. He took a few steps across the room but paused at the look harvey shot him. He swallowed down a burning mouthful of scotch before putting the glass down a little harder than was probably necessary.  
  
“Harvey, what’s going on?” Mike seemed to have recovered from the shock a little, his expression smoothing out into genuine concern.  
  
“Have I done something to piss you off today?” Harvey asked, bracing his arms on the breakfast bar and fixing Mike with a hard look.  
  
“No, why would you think you had?” Mike frowned a little and took a few more steps closer.  
  
“You’ve been telling me to ‘fuck off’ all day.” Harvey tensed his shoulders and watched Mike approach the other side of the counter, standing only a couple of feet away now.  
  
“Why would I tell you to ‘fuck off’?” Mike was giving him a look that suggested he thought Harvey was having a breakdown of some sort and Harvey just glared back. “Seriously, Harvey, why would I say that?”  
  
“You tell me. I have a crappy afternoon and finally get home to have you tell me to ‘fuck off already’ when I’m in the middle of going down on you.” Harvey grit his jaw, keeping himself as calm as possible. The last thing he needed was his frustration to send a flush up his neck.  
  
But Mike’s face softened slightly in realisation, and he noted the way his mouth twisted a little guiltily before he sighed. Harvey watched him closely as he came round the counter to stand next to him. Harvey let himself be manhandled into a hug, Mike looping his arms around him and pulling him round to face him. He returned it stiffly as Mike leaned in and nipped at his mouth, short, teasing kisses to calm him down and loosen the tension in his muscles.  
  
When he finally relented, he wrapped his arms around Mike and kissed him back in earnest. Mike sighed happily, smiling against his lips as he pulled back slightly.  
  
“You do it all the time.” Harvey said gently, cringing internally at how petulant this was sounding. “We have a moment and you call me an asshole, or a life ruiner, or you tell me to fuck off. If this is some weird form of affection, I’d rather you actually tell me.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Harvey.” Mike wriggled his arms free and moved his hands up to push his pointer fingers into Harvey’s cheeks, coaxing them up into a smile. Harvey just growled and twisted his head away, but he was smiling slightly when he turned to look back at Mike. “It’s just from a website, there’s like a different language. If someone’s too good to be true, you question how the even exist. Unfairly attractive? You tell them to fuck off already.”  
  
“That’s insane.” Harvey said slowly. Mike grinned.  
  
“Not really, it’s kinda cool. You’d like it. All the emotion without the nausea of confession.” Mike laughed at the looked Harvey gave him and pulled him closer, kissing him slowly.  
  
“You’re an idiot.” Harvey murmured against Mike’s mouth as they pulled back for air. Mike threaded a hand up through Harvey’s hair, smiling and nudging his nose gently.  
  
“I love you too.” Mike grinned and Harvey snorted faintly but didn’t correct him. He hadn’t said it yet, probably wouldn’t for a long time, but something at the back of his mind settled as he realised that Mike understood him, emotional stunting and all.  
  
With all that cleared up, Harvey dragged Mike back to the bedroom to pick up where they’d left off. Now that he understood what was going on, it seemed like his goal - at the very least - was to get Mike demanding he left the fucking country.


End file.
